C Packets
World Travel (1960-1975) * C 001 Greece, Cradle of Western Civilization * C 002 Athens Greece * C 003 Classical Greece * C 004 Historical Islands * C 005 The Wedding of Don Carols & Princess Sophia, Athens 1962 * C 006 Mouth Athos & Meteora * C 007 The Wedding of King Constantine & Princess Anne-Marie * C 020 Greece * C 025 The Amalfi Coast * C 026 Sicily * C 027 Dolomite Mountains (Italy) * C 028 Florence * C 029 Rome Italy * C 030 Venice * C 031 Naples & Mt. Vesuvius * C 035 Roma Antica (Ancient Rome) * C 036 Modern Rome * C 037 Lake Garda Italy * C 038 Verona-Vicenza-Como, The Adriatic Coast * C 039 South Tyrol * C 040 Adriatic Coast * C 041 Ventimiglia to Genoa the Riviera Italy * C 042 Genoa to La Spezia, The Riviera / La Riviera Di Levante * C 043 La Riviera della Versilia * C 044 Lake Como * C 045 Lake Maggiore * C 046 Genoa * C 047 Assisi * C 048 Perugia e Umbria * C 049 Padua & the Prealps * C 050 The Venetian Coast * C 051 Trent & Western Dolomites * C 052 Cortina d'Ampezzo * C 053 Sardinia * C 054 Surroundings of Rome * C 055 Sicily * C 056 Elba & the Coast of Maremma * C 057 Pompeii & Herculaneum * C 058 Capri * C 059 The Amalfi Coast * C 060 Milano Italy * C 062 San Marino * C 066 L' anno Santo 1975 * C 080 Italy * C 090 Malta * C 100 Vatican City * C 115 Monaco * C 125 The Bernese Oberland * C 126 Ticino * C 126 Lugano * C 127 Swiss Alpine Passes * C 128 The Engadine * C 129 French Switzerland * C 130 St. Moritz - Davos - Klosters (The Grisons Switzerland) * C 131 Flims - Lenzerheide - Arosa * C 132 The Grisons in Winter * C 133 Lausanne to Monteaux * C 133 Lake Geneva (reels C 1331, C 1332, 2028) * C 134 Lake Lucerne * C 135 Pilatus - Burgenstock - Rigi * C 136 Zermatt & the Valais * C 137 Expo 1964, Lausanne * C 138 Expo 1964, Lausanne * C 139 Swissminitur (Miniature Switzerland I) * C 140 Miniature Switzerland II * C 141 Geneva * C 142 Locarno & Lake Maggiore * C 143 Lake Lugano * C 160 Switzerland * C 165 Auvergne France * C 166 Paris * C 167 Normandy * C 169 Brittany * C 170 Chateaux on the Loire * C 171 Alsace * C 172 The Basque Country * C 173 Corsica * C 174 The Palace of Versailles * C 175 Marseille * C 176 The King & Queen of Belgium, Visit to Paris * C 177 Famous Paintings, Louvre, Paris * C 178 Famous Sculpture, Louvre, Paris * C 179 The Vosges Mountains * C 180 La Bourgogne * C 181 Chamonix & Mont Blanc * C 182 Les Pelerins a Lourdes * C 183 Le Sanctuarie de Lourdes * C 184 Lourdes & the Pyrenees * C 184 Lourdes & Surroundings * C 185 Nice and the Riviera France * C 186 Cannes and the Riviera * C 187 Coast Road of the Riviera * C 188 Lourdes * C 191 Bretagne, la Cote Atlantique * C 192 Lacs Alpins de France * C 193 Grenoble * C 194 Haute Provence * C 195 La Haute Savoie * C 196 La haute Savoie en Hiver * C 197 Mont St. Michel * C 198 Pau & les Pyrenees * C 199 Lourdes, le Calvaire * C 200 Orly Airport, Paris * C 201 Aubisque - Artouste - Cap-de-Long * C 202 An Evening in Paris * C 203 Lisieux * C 204 Notre-Dame-de-la-Salette * C 205 Maison de la Radio * C 206 Bretagne, Cote Nord * C 207 Provence * C 208 Lorraine * C 209 Cotes de Provence, Cassis - St. Tropez * C 210 Lourdes, Pelerinage Militaire * C 211 Jura * C 212 The Eiffel Tower * C 213 La Route des "Grandes Alpes" * C 214 Da Luchon a la Cote Vermeille * C 215 Carcassonne & le Languedoc * C 216 Gorges du Tarn, Cevennes * C 217 Dordogne et Lot * C 218 Bordeaux - Arcachon - Landes * C 219 Cote de l'Atlantique * C 220 Grottes de Bettharran * C 221 Les Chateaux de la Loire de Gien a'Amboise * C 222 Les Chateaux de la Loire * C 223 Canon de Verdon (Le Grand Canon du Verdon) * C 226 La Finistere Bretagne issued * C 227 Les Chateaux de la Loire * C 228 le Musee du Louvre * C 229 Montmarte * C 230 France * C 231 Un Soir A Paris * C 235 Andorra * C 240 Costa Brava Espagne (Spain) * C 241 Majorca The Balearic Islands * C 242 Madrid * C 243 Seville * C 244 Costa del Sol, Granada - Malaga * C 245 Toldeo & Old Castile * C 246 Majorca's West Coast * C 246 Mallorca - Happy Holidays * C 247 Palma de Majorca & East Coast * C 248 San Sebastian & the Basque Coast * C 249 Galicia y Asturias * C 250 Spain * C 251 Barcelona & Montserrat * C 252 Sitges - Tarragona - Poblet * C 253 From Valencia to Alicante (de Valencia a Alicante) * C 254 El Escorial & Valle de los Caidos * C 255 Spanish Bullfight * C 256 Costa Dorada * C 260 The Canary Islands * C 265 Lisbon * C 266 Fatima * C 267 From Estoril to Sintra * C 268 Porto & Minho * C 269 Algarve * C 270 Portugal * C 271 Madeira * C 275 The Norfolk Broads * C 276 The River Thames England * C 277 London * C 278 The Isle of Man * C 279 Strolling in London * C 280 Wedding of Princess Margaret & Antony Armstrong-Jones * C 281 The Royal Navy & Royal Marines * C 282 Madame Tussand's Waxworks, London * C 283 London Airport * C 284 The Tower of London * C 285 Cornwall * C 286 Devon * C 287 The Isle of Wight * C 288 Canterbury and Kentish Coast England * C 289 Blackpool and the Iluminations * C 290 The Lake District * C 291 Coventry Cathedral England * C 292 Brighton to Hastings * C 293 Torquay England * C 294 Devon England * C 295 London Pageantry * C 296 English Cathedrals * C 297 The Cotswolds * C 298 Shakespeare Country * C 299 Dorset - Somerset Wiltshire * C 300 Hampshire & Isle of Wight * C 301 Kent and Sussex * C 302 The Lions of Longleat * C 304 East Anglia * C 305 Harewood House and Bird Garden * C 311 Thorpe Park * C 312 Butlins Holiday Centres * C 314 Pontin's Holiday Club * C 320 Great Britain * C 324 The Channel Islands * C 325 Western Highlands Scotland * C 326 Edinburgh Scotland * C 327 Southern Scotland * C 328 The Highlands * C 329 Central Scotland * C 330 Scotland * C 335 South & Central Wales * C 336 Snowdonia and North Wales * C 337 South Wales * C 338 North and Central Wales * C 340 Northern Ireland * C 341 Southwest Counties of Eire * C 342 Donegal & West Coast * C 343 Ireland * C 344 Dublin and East Coast Eire * C 350 Chateaux de Belgique/Kastelen van Belgue (Belgian Castles) * C 351 The Abbey of Orval Belgium * C 352 The Semois Valley Belgium * C 353 The 1960 Ghent Flower Show * C 354 Royal Wedding of King Baudouin & Queen Fabiola - Civil * C 355 Royal Wedding of King Baudouin & Queen Fabiola - Religious * C 356 Royal Wedding of King Baudouin & Queen Fabiola * C 357 The Royal Family of Belgium * C 358 Brussels * C 359 Furnes & West Coast * C 360 Ostend to Le Zoute * C 361 Bruges Brugge (Belgium) * C 362 Wieze Oktoberfeesten Belgium * C 363 Grottes de Han-Sur-Lesse * C 364 Liege et sa Province * C 365 Vallee de la Meuse * C 366 Ghent * C 367 Antwerpen Anvers (Antwerp) * C 368 The Ardennes * C 369 Cote Belge / Belgische Kust * C 370 Belgium * C 372 Antwerp Zoo * C 373 Ronquieres, la Plan Incline * C 374 les Grottes de Remouchamps * C 375 Bokrijk * C 376 Coo - La Gileppe - L'Ambleve * C 380 Echternach & Sure Valley * C 381 Luxembourg City & Moselle Valley * C 382 Vianden & Clervaux * C 385 Tulip Time in Holland * C 386 Living Costumes of Holland * C 387 North Sea Resorts * C 388 Amsterdam * C 389 Round the Zuiderzee * C 390 Southern Limburg * C 391 The Hague & Scheveningen * C 392 Madurodam (Miniature Town) * C 393 Zeeland & Deltaplan * C 394 Windmills of Holland * C 396 De Efteling, Kaatsheuvel * C 400 The Netherlands * C 401 Holland Tour * C 405 The Moselle Valley * C 406 The Main Valley * C 407 The Rhine, Rudesheim to Konigswinter * C 408 Berlin * C 409 The Bodensee * C 410 The Black Forest * C 411 Heidelberg and Neckartal * C 412 Baden-Baden to Freiburg, The Black Forest * C 413 Hamburg & the Lower Elbe * C 414 East Frisian Islands * C 415 Der Rhein Bonn - Koln - Dusseldorf Germany * C 415 The Rhine, Honnef to Dusseldorf * C 416 Flowers & Gardens of the World, Hamburg IGA '63 * C 417 Allgau * C 418 Berchtesgaden Country * C 419 Garmisch-Partenkirchener Land * C 420 Munich * C 421 The Passion Play Oberammergau Germany 1960 * C 422 Bayerische Konigsschlosser (Royal Castles of Bavaria) * C 423 Oberbayern * C 424 Romantische Strasse, Deutschland * C 425 Eifel & Ahr Valley * C 426 Bergstrasse und Odenwald * C 427 Ostsee Beaches & Fehmarn * C 428 Helgoland & North Frisian Islands * C 429 Frankfurt - Wiesbaden - Taunus * C 430 Bayerische Seen * C 431 Bayerische Alpen * C 432 Lubeck & the Baltic Sea * C 433 Luneburger Heath * C 435 Die Weinstrasse * C 436 Der Rhein * C 437 Olympia-Stadt, Munchen 1972 * C 470 Germany * C 475 Jutland and the Danish Isles * C 476 Copenhagen * C 477 Jutland * C 478 The Danish Isles * C 479 Prinsesse Margrethe's Bryllup * C 480 Denmark * C 490 Oslo * C 491 Fjord Country Norway * C 492 Bergen & Towns of Western Norway * C 493 North of the Arctic Circle, Norway * C 494 Land of the Midnight Sun, Norway * C 500 Norway * C 510 Stockholm * C 511 Land of the Midnight Sun, Sweden * C 512 Norrland * C 513 Midsummer in Dalecarlia * C 514 Skane * C 515 West Coast, Bastad to Varberg * C 516 Gothenburg to Svinesund, West Coast * C 517 Skansen & Millesgarden * C 518 Gotland * C 519 From Varmland to Dalsland * C 530 Zweden (Sweden) * C 535 Laplanders & Reindeer * C 536 Turku & Its Castle * C 537 Helsinki * C 538 The Lake District, East Finland * C 539 The Lake District, Central Finland * C 540 Finland * C 541 Hameenlinna to Aulanko * C 545 Inside Russia * C 560 Russia * C 561 Leningrad * C 562 Tallinn * C 635 Prague * C 635 Czechoslovakia * C 645 Vorarlberg * C 646 Innsbruck & the Tyrol * C 647 Salzburg * C 648 Vienna * C 649 Winter in Tyrol * C 650 Karntner Seen * C 651 Grossglockner * C 652 Zillertal, Tirol * C 653 Stubal und Otztal, Tirol * C 654 Salzkammergut * C 655 Tyrol * C 656 Dachstein & Ausseerland * C 657 Unteres Inntal * C 658 Von Sell am Zee nach Badgastein * C 660 Austria * C 665 Hungary * C 680 The Coast of Dalmatia * C 705 Egypt * C 713 Tunisia * C 719 Morocco * C 733 Sahara * C 734 Algeria * C 742 Cape Province * C 746 Rhodesia * C 748 Kruger Park * C 773 Rhodesia * C 805 Turkey * C 806 Istanbul * C 820 The Holy Land, Israel * C 821 Tel Aviv & Jaffa * C 822 Gold Jerusalem, Kotel Marawi * C 830 The Holy Land, Jordan * C 831 Jerusalem & the Holy Week * C 839 Oman * C 842 Holy Visits * C 843 Hajj & Ziarah * C 845 Karbala * C 880 India * C 890 China * C 891 Peking * C 915 Thailand * C 980 Japan